I'll Wait Forever
by My Love Inuyasha
Summary: Kagome becomes heart broke when she must leave Inuyasha but when she returns home to her time, something about it is different. Youkai roam the earth in her time and someone from her past knows how that happened. He was the one to change the future so h
1. Chapter 1:

AN: My Love Inuyasha here and I just want to say that I'm sorry for not getting more chapters done on my other stories but over the past year or so, I have refined my writing style and I am in the process of rewriting every part of my stories that I have posted. This idea came to me out of nowhere and I had to act on it. This is not a one-shot although it may seem that way at first. I hope you can wait a little while longer until all the rewriting has been completed of my four other stories and check my bio for other stories I am also working on but I won't post until they are finished. Even though I have tried to not post anything until it's finished, this idea came and I just had to post the first chapter. I think the next chapter to this will be coming out within a few days, so look for it.

**I'll Wait Forever**

Chapter 1:

Crickets chirped into the wind while the moon glistened off a lake in the middle of a forest. Night flowers bloomed shimmering silver petals with dots and flecks of gold and green around the lake, giving off a sweet tantalizing scent that even the least sensitive human nose could smell. A male figure clad in crimson red sat atop a high tree, gazing out at the undisturbed beautifulness of his forest, the place he protected with his life. It reminded him of one person, one person he could not have, the one person that made all the difference in his life. The one he could never bear to loose and yet, he had let slip from his figures and his grasp. The one that trusted him and he pushed away. The one raven haired beauty with blue-gray eyes who said that she would stay by his side even if he wished her not to and would continue with what she had set out to do, keeping her promise. She was the one person that from time and time again, gave her life up to save his against all odds. She, the young woman from the future who stumbled into his world by accident and became a permanent fixture in his life, became his love. Her name, Kagome.   
  
The last battle with Naraku had come and gone. He himself served many fatal injuries to Naraku but it was Kagome who finished him off. It was Kagome who collected the rest of the Shikon no Tama from Naraku and combined the shards she had obtained to complete the sphere. She was the one who gave it to him to make his final decision on what to do with it.   
  
The complete Shikon no Tama rested in his crimson red haori, inside an inner pocket of sorts for safekeeping. But he had no clue what he needed it for or how to use it. Yes, he had sought it out to turn him to a full blooded youkai but now, he wasn't so sure if that was the right thing to do. Once before he had considered turning human with the help of the light pink sphere but something inside him told him that if he did that now, he would make a grave mistake, one he could never fix. Something else also told him that if he used the Shikon no Tama to turn full youkai, he would be making an unfixable mistake. He was faced with the challenge of what he wanted until he remembered why either of those two choices seemed wrong and unfixable. It was because of Kagome. She accepted him for whom and what he was; a rude, arrogant, hotheaded hanyou that was too stubborn for his own good. If he used the Shikon no Tama for either of those choices, it would be as if he was throwing her acceptance right back into her face, making him seem ungrateful of her. He didn't want that.  
  
His silver dog-ears perked up at the sound of light footsteps. He didn't make a move. He knew who it was already by her scent and didn't feel like letting her know he actually wanted to see her. She stopped at the base of the tree he sat upon, his aura giving her the exact information she needed to find him.  
  
"Inuyasha," she called up to him in the darkness with a soft sad tone. The sound of her voice made the forest creatures still in their activities of the night. Something as pure as her should not be that sad, should never know such sadness. They could feel her pain drift off her in waves, the pain of saying goodbye, the pain of parting a good friend or a loved one and knowing that you'll never see them again, a pain that came close to that of loosing someone to death.  
  
Silently, Inuyasha jumped down from his perch to land in front of her. He took in her features one last time; her raven black hair glistened in the moon light, her blue-gray eyes poured free her tears of sorrow, her cheeks flushed and splotchy form the salty moisture and her beautiful figure that once was a thin young girl's now a full firm woman's body, a perfect body with full breasts, curves in the right places and shapely long legs. He knew what was coming and was prepared for it. He just didn't think he would be this emotional. He felt as if he was loosing his own life. Loosing her was him loosing his life, his life with her.  
  
In a rare show of affection and beyond what he had planned to show through his mask, he embraced her in his arms and whispered in her ear one heart broken word, "Stay."  
  
She sniffled, trying to keep a hold on her tears. She hadn't expected him to show his heart to her. She expected him to be happy that she was finally leaving him to do as he pleased. "I...I can't," she stuttered while fresh hot tears broke free of the dam she had constructed against her lashes to fall silently down her cheeks and rest on the shoulder of his haori. "The...the well...it's...calling for me...beckoning me to go. It wants me to return to the future were I came from."   
  
His arms tightened around her as he began to shake with suppressed emotions. Never in his life had he ever been this way, not even when his mother died. He knew then that he had to find a way to keep her there, with him, even if it meant destroying the well.  
  
Kagome continued to speak even though she just wanted to stay in his arms and relish their feel around her silently. "My time here is up. I completed the Shikon no Tama, Kikyou's ashes have again been put to rest and you have the object to change your life, which should have been done long ago. My job here is done and the well is saying that I need to go. I don't have a choice."  
  
"What about the others?" he questioned in a broken whisper, trying to find something that would keep her there with him.  
  
"I've already said goodbye to them."  
  
"Then just don't go."  
  
"I can't. Since I've trained here to strengthen my miko powers, I can tell when it's time, Inuyasha. As each day passes, the wells magic grows and pulls on my powers, telling me I have to go. If I don't go willingly, it will force me to go. I can't stay here. This isn't my place to be."  
  
"I...I just...don't want you to leave...me," Inuyasha said with raw emotion in his voice, quite shocked at himself for doing it. He had long since admitted that he loved her but he never before told anyone, showed it or said anything that would make a person even remotely think he was in love with the young woman.   
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock. He had just told her he didn't want her to leave him. He showed her his vulnerability and that he did care for her even if it might not be to the extent that she felt for him. She gave the only reply she knew, heart braking as it was, to him, "I'm sorry but I can't. I want to stay here with you but I can't."   
  
Her eyesight blurred as tears threatened to escape again from her dam. She let them this time, knowing that what Inuyasha just confessed could have been a step in the direction of a love relationship for them if only she didn't have to leave. Her heart broke then, into tiny little pieces. She felt so much pain. She knew no one on her side of the well would be able to fill that void in her heart that Inuyasha had created. She had believed that if it was a one sided love that maybe, in time, she would get over it but with this confession, she felt herself drift in to a pained depression. She needed Inuyasha just as much as he needed her; the problem was that neither knew that.  
  
Kagome slipped out of Inuyasha's embrace and stared at the shocked hanyou. He hadn't expected her to say that she wanted, actually _wanted_, to stay with him. He felt her emotions seep in him when she said that, the pain of leaving him finally registering in his mind. She didn't want to go, she didn't want to leave him but she had to. Fate just wasn't on his side or her side, for that matter.  
  
Seeing as how the hanyou was still from shock, she took the opportunity to leave before anything else was said, before she could tell him the truth about her feelings. She would die if she confessed her love to him and had to leave, never to see him again. She couldn't bear that. She was eighteen and on her own but in her terms that just meant she was alone. She had finished her schooling and moved out of the shrine to her own apartment in downtown Tokyo where she lived, alone. She hoped that maybe in the upcoming fall, she would be accepted as a student at SnT University to major in history.   
  
She walked out of the view of the beautiful lake and Inuyasha's sight. She would never again see him. This was it, she was going to the place where she belonged; the future and five hundred years after youkai ruled the land, her home.  
  
Inuyasha, still in a slight shock, blinked. He looked around the lake area not finding Kagome anywhere and a slight chill ran through him from where she had been in his arms. She had left while he was in shock.   
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome," he said aloud in a whisper on the wind, hoping that maybe if he said it, he would fell better about the situation. But he didn't. If anything, he felt worse. He wanted to run after her, to hold her and make sure she never left him but it was too late. She was already gone and even if he did stop her from going down the well, she would just have been able to stay with him for a day, maybe two days, before the well forced her to go back. There was no way around her leaving him. He had to accept that.  
  
A single silent tear ran its path down his cheek to fall off and hit the ground once it reached his chin. He didn't know how to handle the emotion called love. That should have been clear to him from his past. He bottled his sorrow up inside him and jumped back into the tree. Thinking over it, he had no use of the Shikon no Tama since he was defiantly not going to use it to turn himself into a human or full youkai. Not after all Kagome had done for him.   
  
He had heard that the Shikon no Tama held great power and could be used to make hanyous, such as himself, either a full blooded youkai or human as well as give extreme power to youkai and humans alike. A thought struck him like a lightning blot. Could the Shikon no Tama hold so much power that it could alter the future? If he were to make a wish or make the Shikon no Tama fulfil his hearts desire, could he change the future? Even if people said that it gave power, could a person make a wish using the power of the Shikon no Tama? His face lit with a wide smile. He knew now what he was going to do with the Shikon no Tama.  
  
With a rustle from his clothes, he took the light pink sphere out of his haori and held it in his palm. _'I just hope this works,'_ he thought to himself. Closing his eyes, he silently made a wish that could alter the whole wold's future. If it was granted, he would know later on in his life, about five hundred years from now.  
  
A shimmering pastel pink light exploded from the Shikon no Tama he held in his hand and engulfed the area around him. He could only guess that the rest of the world was also engulfed in the light. With in seconds of engulfing the area around him, the Shikon no Tama's power was gone. In his palm, the Shikon no Tama laid powerless, now just an ordinary light pink jewel. He grinned. _'All I have to do now, is wait. And I'll wait. I'll wait forever if I have to, to be with you again, Kagome. I'll wait.'_


	2. Chapter 2:

AN: Hey there! Here is the second chapter! I was hoping that it would be out this past weekend but the last scene was hard for me to write so I had to postpone the update. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I will get the third chapter out as soon as it is finished. I would like to say thanks to all the people who have review for my first chapter, it really helped boost my self esteem. I am one of those people who criticize their own work and when I get to a point where I don't think I did a good enough job, I have to have a friend look over my writing and tell me that it is fine. That was the other problem, I didn't think I did this chapter good enough so I waited to see if my muse came up with something better. I will not answer any of the questions that have been asked for they will be answered in due time in the story itself. I give you hints in this chapter as to what happened. Also, if you have noticed, I have raised the rating to R. All I will say for now is that the story gets a little darker and watch some of the OC characters I have placed in this story, they have their own roles to play.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Any character that is not apart of the anime/manga series is mine however. I will only say this once. So thank you for reading and now on to the story! My Love Inuyasha

I'll Wait Forever

Chapter 2:

Kagome, still running through the forest to the well, sobbed silently. She had prepared herself on an ending of her friendship with Inuyasha but it turned to be the most sorrowful thing of her life. Not even the separation of her parents brought her that much sorrow or depression. Dark clouds would hang over her until the day she died as a result of her heart broken state.

As she neared the well, the forest became eerily still. She slowed her pace down to a slow steady walk to take in her surroundings. Slight rustles came from the bushes off to her left where she could only guess nocturnal creatures scavenged for food. The beautiful harmonies of the crickets stopped to only a light buzz in the air, barely audible to her human ears. Clouds moved over head, blocking out the powerful silver shimmer of the moon and the twinkle of the stars in the sky.

A slight prick of power ebbed at her senses, telling her something was coming. She stopped altogether and focused on her inner miko, her senses, that told her something important was about to happen. While the forest became shrouded in darkness from above, a pastel pink light glowed around the earth, spreading farther away from her. She turned her head around over her shoulder and saw the same pastel pink light behind her. She turned a full three-hundred-sixty degree circle and saw the pastel pink light in every direction, seemingly to seep from the ground itself and rise up towards the sky in a pink haze. The hair at the back of her neck rose at the power she felt. Her tears dried up from her eyes as she forgot about her sorrow for just a moment, focusing instead on the pastel pink light and haze surrounding the earth.

Just as the power had ebbed into her senses, it flew away, taking the haze and glow with it. She blinked for just a second, trying to figure out what caused that power to be released. It didn't feel evil or corrupted, just there as a light feeling of warmth, something she could take comfort in.

She stayed still in the middle of the forest, focusing on her miko powers to trace the source of the power when the well's magic tugged at the back of her mind, telling her that she had to leave. She didn't have time to go on a hunt for the source of that extreme power. With a heavy sigh and a broken heart, she turned in the direction of the well and continued on her way.

Memories flashed before her eyes of Inuyasha and her encounters with him in that same forest; of how they met, the team work it took the two of them to learn so they could defeat Yura of the Hair and many other adventures the two of them had had over time. She had three years worth of memories that would forever remain in her heart and mind. Three years worth of her life she had spent traveling back and forth to his time to be with him. She could never forget them or her friends Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kaede. She would never forget any of them.

More tears pricked at her eyes but she kept them at bay; she didn't want to start crying now. She would be labeled weak if she did but as she remembered all those times Inuyasha had insulted her and the human race, the tears flew down her cheeks in an array of shimmering small water falls. The moon's glow had over powered the cloudy sky and shed its light on her, making her tears shimmer rivers of silver down her already moist face.

Silver, the color of Inuyasha's hair and his fuzzy ultra sensitive inu ears. That's what she glowed of; silver. The moon seemed to shine on her as if it was a spot light following her every move. The well came into her blurred view and as she entered the clearing, the moon's light slowly diminished, fading out into the background.

Succumbing to her fate, Kagome walked over to the well dejectedly. She jumped on to the rim of the well, turned to face the forest that was the home of some many of her memories and sketched the scene into her heart, hoping that she could remember later in her life every detail of her last few moments in Inuyasha's Forest. Turning back around, she faced the well head on and sighed, the last of her tears that she would ever show to this time escaping her eyes. She jumped into the well, never noticing as the moon's glow faded on her figure as she jumped or the glowing golden eyes in the distance that watched her every move.

The blue power of the well sent her back to her own time, her own world, her home. As its power faded to nothing and her feet touched the ground, a sad sorrow filled song made its presence know to her, one she had heard long ago in an anime. She couldn't remember the lyrics; it had been so long since she had seen the anime or heard the flawless emotional tenor voice, but the beautiful piano melody it had to accompany the singer still seemed fresh in her mind. She hummed the song as fresh tears lightly trailed down her face. She could no longer feel the power of the well. It had disappeared when she landed on her side. She could no longer go back to the time of youkai, the time of adventure, the time where her love lived every day of his life. Her time in the Sengoku Jidai was up, she could never go back.

She sank to the bottom of the well in pain. Her heart felt empty, devoid of any emotion. She felt tired, depressed and life slipping away from her. She had no one like Inuyasha back at her place. No one could help her fill the gaping hole in her heart where all her memories of him were held. She would never be the same.

Thunder cracked like a whip in the distance followed by the sharp bright flash of lightning while rain pounded down on the well house. The world around her mimicked her mood perfectly. Dark, dank, cold and devoid of life. No one in their right mind would be out in a storm that presented itself to her now.

Slowly, she picked herself up from the bottom of the well and used the rope ladder to climb up the side. She had let Sango keep her yellow backpack as a reminder of her. She didn't need it and she certainly didn't want it since it held all her traveling memories. Sango could give it to good use. That was just one less thing she had to worry about to climb up the side of the well with.

Stepping soundlessly out of the well, she turned around and placed the old wooden boards back on the well to keep other people from falling down it. There would be no seal this time to place over the top. It didn't need it since the magic no longer existed.

Mechanically, Kagome walked out of the well house into the pouring rain, becoming drenched from the on slot of water that over powered her thin frail body. She didn't care if she died from the cold or from sickness resulted from herself being out in the storm. She just didn't care anymore of what happened to her, not without Inuyasha in her life. A life without Inuyasha was a life not worth living in her eyes. She would try to go on but she knew she wouldn't make it past a few months before her body gave up and she slipped from this world into one where she could be reunited with her love. Then, maybe, would she find happiness.

She continued to walk down the shrine's steps to the road staring out in front of her but not seeing where she was going. She knew the way to her apartment by heart and knew she could get there without really trying.

The rain continued to pour down on her, soaking her form fitting baby blue sundress. The ground beneath her baby blue matching heels became slick from the rain and she slid somewhat but caught her balance in time before she fell. With that miner slip up, she was brought back to reality and consciously knew where she was going. She turned a corner and headed down to the under ground train station.

As she entered the train station, she felt an eerie silence fall upon the area. Not a single soul was around for miles; not even a mouse or a rat to pick up crumbs left behind by careless people. At least in the station she could dry off a bit but the silence seemed unnatural. _'Then again, it is late at night. Not too many people want to venture out at night in this area of town, especially in a storm like this one,' _she thought to herself as she waited for her train to arrive.

She only had to wait five short minutes before her train pulled up to a stop by her side. She stepped on the train knowing where she needed to be left off at. She didn't notice the three shady figures sitting at the back or their looks towards her or their hushed whispers. She just settled herself down on a seat and tried to calm herself down. She did not need to break out crying in the middle of the train ride home.

She took shuddering breathes as one of the three shady figures moved closer to her to get a better look at her figure. Her baby blue sundress showed of her figure quite nicely while it was wet, leaving nothing to the imagination of the three guys in the train with her. Her nipples seemed to strain against the tight wet clothes she bound them in while her skin shivered from the cold. Her wet raven black hair plastered itself on her back, making it difficult for her to move her head but she didn't take notice. She didn't take notice to anything around her just the pain that filled her heart and the depression she was falling deeper into.

The guy that had moved towards her to look at her sat on the opposite side as Kagome and just stared at her, trying to see if she would notice him at all. She didn't. She didn't even give a second glance at his pointed ears, his light blue hair or his strange ruby red eyes. She didn't see him in front of her; she saw her memories preserved in her heart, her sorrow filled good-byes and her empty future.

The train pulled to a jerky stop, braking her out of her stupor. With a sad frown, she stood up and walked past the man who sat in front of her to leave the train. Just six more blocks left before she was home. The guys from the train continued to stare at her as the train pulled away from her stop but they didn't object to the departure of the train or the fact that such a beautiful young woman just left, a prime piece of meat that they could have taken to have their way with. She continued, oblivious to her surroundings, to her apartment, ready to finally have some time alone where she could lock herself up all night and cry her heart out.

Rain continued to fall down on the heart broken and depressed girl as she made her way home. She looked like a ghost with her pale skin gleaming white as paper from the cold rain and her frail state while her dark tresses contrasted with her skin with the visibility reduced to a gray mist around her. The baby blue of her dress seemed dull, dirty, worn and old from her travels through the rain but anyone who saw her as she walked down the street, alone with her head bowed, would've know she had been through a tough time.

Without conscious thought, she walked into her apartment building and passed the security guard to the elevator, drops of dirty rain water left in her wake as the only piece of evidence to show that she had ever come by there. Pressing the button labeled twenty-two, she waited to reach her floor, hoping that her neighbors wouldn't wake up from the noise she inevitably had to make.

With a high pitched ding, the elevator doors slid open to let Kagome out on the twenty second floor where her apartment was located. She silently reached into her purse she had brought with her to the Sengoku Jidai and pulled out her house keys. A slight jingle and a soft click were the only sounds that could be heard in the silent hallway. Kagome slowly pushed open her front door, slipped off her heels and shut the door behind her, making sure the lock was secure.

Her purse fell to the side table next to the door with a clatter as she ran into her room, stripping her dress on the way without a care as to where it fell on her floor. She pulled the covers away from her bed almost ready to slide into her warm comfy sheets when she unhooked her bra, letting her full c cup breasts free from their cold and wet confines.

She slipped into her rose colored sheeted bed and snuggled deep within their soft texture, trying to push back her pained memories. Tears silently slipped from the corners of her closed eye lids while she drifted into a deep sleep, soft pain filled whimpers escaping her lips every once in a while.

* * *

Bright orange and gold light filtered through a curtain to land on the red puffy eyes of a sleeping young woman. She hesitantly moved her hands to her eyes and rubbed them to gain full sight. _'Please, tell me that was just a dream. When I open my eyes, I'll be in Kaede's hut with Sango helping to cook breakfast, Miroku sitting with a lecherous grin on his face and a pink hand print against one cheek. Shippou will be curled up next to me and Inuyasha will be off in a corner, waiting with a scowl on his face for us to get up and get moving. Please, don't let me be in my own bed, in my own time, in my own home. Please…no…'_ she thought as her once slumbering eyes lifted from their almost swollen shut eye lids. She was met with her bedroom wall, stark white and bear with only a few gold rays of sun filtering across it. _'No…no…NO! It was real…I really said good…bye…to…them…no…'_ Salty tears welled up on her eyes at the thought. She didn't want to believe it, she wanted to go back to sleep, a never ending sleep, so she could relive all her memories of the past without having to worry that she would wake up only to discover that all her friends were gone. She didn't want that. She didn't want them taken away from her to only be left in her mind's eye. She wanted them right in front of her, as real as they ever were.

Slowly, she stumbled from her bed into her connecting bathroom to wash away her tears and take a long hot shower. She slipped her white cotton panties down her legs and threw them off with her right foot, not caring that they landed on the golden doorknob of her bathroom door. She walked over to her frosted doors to her shower stall, slid them opened and turned the water on steaming hot. She needed a good hot shower to help lift her spirits.

She walked into the shower stall and let the steamy hot water droplets stream down her head into her hair and down her finely shaped body, rinsing her sorrows away for the time being. This is what she needed; something to get her mind off her past and her love, a place where she could focus solely on the feeling of hot water dripping down her body and the sensations that it brought with it, a get away.

She let the steamy hot water tumble down her slick already wet body until it turned a cool temperature, letting her know that she had used up most of the hot water. With fine delicate fingers, she turned the shower head off and opened her frosted sliding shower doors to grab for a towel from the towel rack right next to her. She dried herself off with her rose colored fluffy towel then rapped it around her waist length raven tresses to dry them from their soak state.

Not caring if she was nude, she walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom to find something to wear. She grabbed a pair of black silk thongs and a matching bra along with an old worn long sleeved gray plaid flannel shirt with hints of black, red, and gold that was two seizes bigger than her normal shirt seize, a pair of snug but loose jeans and a pair of regular work boots. After slipping into her lingerie, she pulled her flannel shirt over she thin frame, buttoned it up and tied the shirt tails around her waist three inches above her navel. She tugged her jeans on and let them fall loosely around her hips, an inch below her navel. Taking out the towel in her hair, she made her way into her bathroom to run a brush through her dark tresses to get the tangles out.

She left her dark silky hair down to dry and left the bathroom to slip on her boots. She casually walked out of her room, looking at her discarded clothing from last night and deciding she would pick things up after she got back. She headed to her front door, grabbed her purse and exited out of her apartment to head to a local coffee shop a few blocks down called Rika's House of Coffee.

* * *

A little golden bell rang as the front door opened to the small but warm welcome coffee shop. A young woman with dark circles under her eyes breathed in deeply the smell of fresh coffee and walked up to the counter, ready to be served. Her pace was slow and she lacked energy. Her tired features and slow movement told all who looked upon her that she was not having the best of days.

"Welcome to Rika's House of Coffee, what can I get you?" ask a platinum blonde American with silver eyes. Her tanned pointed ears stood out against her light hair and Kagome took notice that her inner miko sensed that the young woman in front of her was a dragon youkai, not a powerful one but a youkai nonetheless.

"I would like a cappuccino and a chocolate chip muffin, please," Kagome ordered. She needed caffeine and she needed something sweet. The platinum blonde youkai whose name tag read Melissa, busied herself with making the order. Once the fresh cappuccino was pored into a large Styrofoam cup, she quickly made her way to grab an over seized chocolate chip muffin for her customer.

"Here you go," Melissa said as she handed Kagome her order and awaited the amount due which she got kindly.

"Arigatou," Kagome answered as she turned around to find a place to sit and enjoy her late morning snack. The coffee shop was decorated in warm reds and golds, making it seem old and ancient like history but the colors weren't all that comforting to Kagome.

She found a seat in a back corner that was free and walked over towards it, noticing for the first time the other customers in the coffee shop. There were a total of fifteen but what struck her as odd was that six of the customers were youkai. Two ookami youkai sat together, seemingly in love, over by a small stair well that led up to the second story of the coffee shop that opened for people to have lunch. The other four sat together in a group as if they were long time friends, one neko youkai, one bird youkai and two inu youkai, talking in hushed voices and looking over at her. She looked towards them and stared. They well all well built male youkai in which, if she was there any other time, their bodies would have been worshiped by her. She was too depressed to take to much notice of their bodies, just the fact that youkai existed in her time.

'This can't be! Youkai have never existed here before! Not since last…night…' she thought with bewilderment as she turned her head to stare out of the window by her seat, remembering her encounter with the guy from the train station she thought she hadn't seen. She watched as people passed by her, humans and youkai alike. All sorts of youkai roamed the streets before her, mixing and mingling with humans as if it were nothing. _'But can humans see them? Can a human see that there is a difference between some of the people around them or are the concealing themselves?'_ She continued to think over her observation as she sipped her cappuccino and ate her over seized chocolate chip muffin.

'Ok, if I can focus my power, I might be able to sense if the youkai around me are using something to conceal themselves from humans and the rest of the world.' She remembered her training with Kaede and focused her power as she continued to eat. She had to make it seem as if she wasn't doing anything but eating her food. Slowly, her powers picked up on magic all over the city, magic that only ancient youkai and people of the Sengoku Jidai knew, used and believed in. It was the power of spells perfected over time so youkai could conceal themselves in the living human world in her time. Her eyes widened as the realization struck and sunk into her mind.

_'But how? How could youkai live through five hundred years without being detected and why haven't I sensed them before or seen through their spells like I can now?'_ __


	3. Chapter 3:

AN: Here is the next chapter! I would have had this out before but over here in Austin, Texas, we have had nine days in a row of heavy thunderstorms, which has made problems so I could not write and post. I would also say that the next update might not be until late next week seeing as how my seventeenth birthday is tomorrow, Saturday July 3rd. For my birthday, my parents bought me two different DVD box sets, Hellsing and Revolutionary Girl Utena, so I will be busy watching those as well as writing. I will not stop writing this story, though. I would also like to thank all my reviewers out there! You have all encouraged me to continue on with this story and just for you guys to know, I believe this will be my first story that I am actually going to finish. So, now on to the chapter!

**I'll Wait Forever**

Chapter 3:

Melissa looked up from her work scrubbing down the counters where someone spilt some coffee as she heard the little golden bell ring as the front door to Rika's House of Coffee opened and hit it. She smiled as she saw the young woman from the past two weeks walk into the shop. She remembered the first time she laid eyes on the eighteen year old girl. She had walked in down and depressed that day and every day since then, she had come to the shop at the same time with the same expression on her face. Although Melissa didn't know the girl's name, she was sure that the girl knew her name by now since she worked the morning shifts at the shop everyday, including weekends.  
  
Melissa quickly started the cappuccino machine and grabbed an over sized chocolate chip muffin, the same thing the young girl asked for everyday. She waited patiently as the girl walked up to the counter and, even though she had everything ready for the young girl, she had to wait until the girl ordered before she could hand over the late morning snack to her.  
  
"What would you like this morning?" Melissa asked in a pleasant voice.   
  
The young girl before her sighed and answered, "A cappuccino and a chocolate chip muffin, please." Melissa nodded her head and went to the cappuccino machine just as it finished.  
  
"Here you go. Your total is six dollars and thirty cents." The young girl dug in her purse and fished out the amount and paid Melissa. Taking her late morning snack, she set off to sit at the same back corner seat she had sat in from her first time in the coffee shop, already lost to her inner musings.  
  
Melissa sighed and walked into the back room. There she took off her apron and called out to a coworker. "Hey, Ichiro, do you think you could take over at the counter for me for a little while?"  
  
"Why?" came her reply from Ichiro who was already grabbing his apron and heading to the counter.  
  
"Because I have something I need to take care of. It'll only be for an hour, maybe less."   
  
"Fine but you owe me."  
  
"I know," Melissa groaned and headed back out to the tables to find that down depressed eighteen year old girl. She reached the table and tapped the young girl on the shoulder to get her attention. The young girl jumped somewhat startled and blinked out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes?" she asked the coffee shop employee.  
  
"Can I sit with you?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"What's your name?" Melissa asked her.  
  
"Kagome. Yours is Melissa, right?"  
  
"Yes. You got that from the name tag, didn't you?" The girl looked down at her coffee sheepishly while she nodded. "I figured as much."  
  
"Why aren't you at the counter taking orders?" Kagome asked while she looked up to met Melissa's silver eyes.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"Well, for the past two weeks you've been coming in here at the same time everyday, ordering the same thing, sitting at the same spot and looking out the window with the same down and depressed expression on your face. I thought you could use a friend."  
  
Kagome smiled slightly for the first time in two weeks and said, "Thanks. I probably could use a friend right now."  
  
"So, what's bothering you?" Melissa asked.  
  
_'Should I tell her? I mean she's been so nice so far but can I trust her with what my problem is?'_ Kagome asked herself. _'Yes, I think I can trust her with this.'_ With her decision made, she looked up to Melissa and said, "As long as you don't tell anyone about this, I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you."  
  
"I promise, I won't tell another soul," Melissa said seriously, wondering what was so serious to make Kagome ask her that.  
  
"Three years ago, on my fifteenth birthday, I met a guy," Kagome started.  
  
"Ah, guy problems."  
  
"Well, more like fate problems."  
  
"Fate?"  
  
"Mmhmm. When I met him, he had had a troubled past and at first I was quick to judge him. I thought he was an arrogant jerk before I got to know him. But as time went by, I started to like him. I got to see a softer side to him he let no others see, a tender side that would make any person see over the stereotypical tough guy act he put on. But his old girlfriend came back and wanted him back. I would see the two together thinking that they were alone but I didn't care, just as long as I was with him and near him I was happy.  
  
"With his old girlfriend back, it became a struggle with him because I look so much like her. I would wonder whether he would look at me and see her in my face or think of me as a replacement for her at times. I was happy to be by him but, still, I couldn't help but wonder those thoughts and cry when I did see the two together. They seemed perfect together in every way.   
  
"As time passed by, however; there was something in his attitude that made me believe that he wanted to be with me more than his ex. He would do things he never did with her with me, show me his tender side with out any barriers up to hold his tough guy act, things like that.   
  
"About three months ago, his ex finally got the picture that although he still cared for her, he was no longer in love with her. The whole time before she hated me and had tried to hurt me in several ways to get to him. That just made him feel for me more, I guess.  
  
"Then, two weeks ago, I had to leave. I had no choice in the matter, I had to go. We were torn apart from each other but up until then, I had thought that he just wanted a close friendship with me. Right before I had to leave, he embraced me and asked me to stay with him, a thing he would never had done in the past. When he embraced me, I felt his emotions, felt him shaking and his grip on me tighten as I spoke to him, telling him I had to go. I could feel his own pain at loosing me.   
  
"I had figured out shortly after I met him that I was in love with him but I always thought that he would never return my feelings. Then I have to leave and he does something that could have been the starting of our relationship. It was fate that brought us together and it was fate that gave us all those problems dealing with his ex and her own problems that became our problems. It was fate that made me have to leave. And it's fate that is making me stay away from him."  
  
"What's keeping you two from seeing each other? Your parents? You can see him if that's the case since you're eighteen."  
  
"No, it's not my mother. His parents died while he was younger and my mother and father separated. I use to live with my mother but she adored him and my father never knew about him. It's fate, that's all it is."  
  
"But how? How come you can't see him? Fate has nothing to do with it if you choose not to go see him."  
  
Kagome sighed and looked out the window, placing her right hand under her chin and her elbow on the table. Her coffee and muffin were both gone since she had stopped to continue with her snack every once in a while._ 'Should I tell her the truth? Can I trust her with that?'  
_  
"There's more to this story than what you're telling me, isn't there?" Melissa asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. The guy's name is Inuyasha and he is a hanyou," Kagome said while she continued to look out the window.  
  
"A hanyou? But those are so rare and even still, only a trained miko can see through concealing spells. Plus, the only youkai or hanyou named Inuyasha is the legendary hanyou of five hundred years ago. No youkai or hanyou that has had offspring have ever named them Inuyasha. He was the only one."   
  
Kagome's head shot up to look at Melissa with questioning blue-gray eyes. "I am a trained miko and what's this about a legendary hanyou?"  
  
"You're a miko? Then what youkai am I?"  
  
"You're a dragon youkai in humanoid form. I started to train when I first met Inuyasha and have developed my powers now. And what is this legendary hanyou by the name of Inuyasha?"  
  
"Inuyasha was a great and powerful inu hanyou. He is said to have been the lover to the high miko Kikyou who was the protector of the Shikon no Tama and later betrayed her to take the Shikon no Tama himself. Legend says that fifty years later, a young girl that met up with him became the new protector of the jewel. It goes one about their travels together since the girl shattered the Shikon no Tama and an evil youkai started to find and take the shards to increase his power. They pick up allies, two humans and a kitsune kit, and battle the evil youkai to return the Shikon no Tama to the protector. But that's about it and there isn't much detail other than what I have just said. The legend was written in a language no longer used by youkai or humans so no one can read what was originally put there any more."  
  
Kagome looked away from Melissa with pain in her eyes. She remembered every gory detail of her travels with Inuyasha and her friends. They were just to painfully for her to see in her mind while looking at another person. They could read her like an open book if she let others see her eyes when she thought about them.  
  
After a long silence between the two, Kagome collected herself enough to speak. "The legend is true. I lived it."  
  
"Nani?" Melissa stared at the young girl in shock. _'What is she, crazy? She's here in this time, how could she possibly live through that legend?'_   
  
"I am Kikyou's reincarnation and I met Inuyasha on my fifteenth birthday when I was transported through the old well on my family's shrine property to the Sengoku Jidai. I shattered the Shikon no Tama and after three years of hard work between my friends, our allies, Inuyasha and I gathered all the Shikon no Tama shards and destroyed the evil youkai by the name of Naraku. If I could see the legend written as a hard copy, I could decipher it and write it out in today's characters."  
  
"You could do that?"  
  
"Yes. Plus I'm going to start at SnT University this coming fall to major in history since I lived some of it."  
  
"I know where the original copy is being held and I can take you there if you want. I can't believe that you are the young girl of the legend or the fact that your Inuyasha is the hanyou of legend!" Melissa raised her voice.  
  
"Shh, do you want everyone in here to know about that? Most humans don't know youkai exist let alone about this legend."  
  
"Opps, sorry. I forgot about that."  
  
"I want to help decipher the legend but I want the fact that I am part of it a secret. Please, don't tell anyone about this," Kagome pleaded.  
  
"I won't. I'll tell him that you know how to read the ancient language and that you want to help decipher it. I won't tell him."  
  
"Thanks. How am I going to talk to, I mean besides in the coffee shop?"  
  
"Here's my number." Melissa wrote down her phone number on a napkin and gave it to Kagome who, in return, wrote her phone number and tore off the piece to hand it to Melissa. "I have to get back to work. I hope to talk to you later though."  
  
"I'll be home all day and you know I'll be back here tomorrow morning," Kagome said while she and Melissa got up from the table.  
  
Kagome turned to leave but before she could take one step, Melissa called out to her. "One more thing, how come you two can't see each other? That was never answered."  
  
Kagome turned around and gave her answer, "Because the well I used to get to the past wouldn't let me. It forced me to come back to this time while Inuyasha was forced to stay in his own time." Kagome turned around again, a single tear drifting from the corner of her eye down her cheek, and left Melissa standing there to feel sorry for her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
An eerie silence filled the nicely decorated apartment, a cup of hot freshly made coffee in the hands of the young woman sitting lazily in her imported Lazy Boy recliner chair. She stared blankly at the black screened TV set in front of her, thoughts swarming in her mind of the recent events that took place earlier that morning.  
  
Reds, oranges and hues of pink and purple glittered over the walls around her from the window to her left of the beautiful sunset. She sipped her coffee, not noticing nature's beauty. Her long sleeved white soft cotton button down night shirt the only thing on her body, moved with her arms as the cup reached her lips.  
  
_'Inuyasha and I are legends. More him than me but still, we are both in a legend of my time. Who wrote the legend, though? Was it Miroku, the perverted monk that seemed wise beyond his years? He could have but I have never seen him write anything other than his ofuda. Sango I don't think could read and write, most women of that time couldn't. Kaede didn't have enough time left on earth to write something of this nature. She would have passed on before the legend was complete. And I seriously doubt Inuyasha would have written something of this nature especially seeing as it is focused around him, or so Melissa implied. Shippou could have written it after he grew older but by that time, his memory would have erased things to allow new times to be settled in his mind.'  
_  
She sighed. The matter of the legend weighed heavily on her, like a ball and chain strapped around her feet. There was just too much of her past involved at times like this. Her traveling days were fresh in her mind and even though she had to figure out what was written in the legend, questions seemed to arise about her love and friends of what they were doing without her. The memories of her happy contented time with them flooded her mind.   
  
She could see herself laughing away as she watched Shippou and his childish antics he possessed while looking at some of her things from the future. She could hear, although faint, the deep rumbling chuckle that Inuyasha produced as he, too, watched Shippou. She could feel the peace as it used to settle in on her friends around the flaming camp fire; Inuyasha up in his tree above her, Shippou curled up next to her, Miroku off to her left and Sango off to her right. Pleasant times, those were for her. She even thought her fights with Inuyasha were funny as she looked back on them now. _'Maybe that's because he isn't here with me now and all I have left of him are my memories. Those are all that's left to prove that he was real; a real person and not some imaginary thing I thought up of.'   
_  
A sharp sudden ring came from off to her right, startling her from her depressed thoughts and making her body jump slightly, her coffee swishing in her mug. She blinked, finally realizing that her cordless phone next to her was ringing. Putting her coffee mug down on the end table that the phone rested on, she grabbed the phone and answered. "Mushi mushi," she said in a daze, still caught up in her memories.  
  
"Hey Kagome! It's Melissa," a female voice called out from the other line.  
  
"Hey Melissa. So what's up?"  
  
"I just got off the phone with the guy that has the legend. From what I understand, he's some sorta rich guy who bought the thing in an actuation. His name is Mr. Kikuta."  
  
"Never heard of him."  
  
"Well anyway, I had his secretary book us an appointment to see him a week from today at nine o'clock and to let him know why we are there. I'll be taking the day off from the coffee shop, so no worries there."  
  
"That sounds good just as long as I can get up on time and get my coffee."  
  
"I'll make sure to bring you your coffee when I pick you up. By the way, where do you live?"  
  
"Sunset Dance Residence on the twenty-second floor, apartment 2213."  
  
"So you live close to the coffee shop," Melissa mumbled to herself.  
  
"Yep. That's why I walk there everyday."  
  
"Ah, I see. I'll pick you up next Wednesday at eight-thirty. That sound good to you?"  
  
"Yep. I'll wait outside for you or in the lobby."  
  
"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne." Kagome set the phone back down on the side table and picked up her mug, ready to get back to her inner memories.


End file.
